Minha babá tem pêlos
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Remus volta de uma missão para a ordem, porém Sirius tem que passar a noite como babá de um Harry hiperativo. Como será essa noite? Slash/Fluffy/Sirem/Lemon


**Avisos:** Aqui tem slash. O que _ser _isso? _Dos hombres haciendo el amor_, 1+1=11, homossexualidade, et cetera. Não curte? Beleza. Nada que um clique na seta de "Voltar" não resolva. Também tem lemon. Anram, cena de sexo entre dois homens, sim. Outra coisa: quem ler essa fic corre sérios riscos de ter ataques de diabetes, fluffy, fluffy, fluffy.**  
Disclaimer:** Eu só possuo o tempo a perder escrevendo isso aqui. Quem ganha dinheiro é a Dona J.K.R.**  
Agradecimento: **A Giuli, por ter betado, a LudMills, que segurou na minha mão durante o parto, e a Yaholy, que me ajudou amavelmente com alguns termos utilizados mesmo sem gostar de Sirem.

* * *

Essa fic é para o _Puppies in a Box_, amigo secreto da seção Sirius e Remus do fórum 6V.  
Como eu sou uma pessoa de sorte, tirei ninguém mais, ninguém menos que minha querida, amada, idolatrada, salve, salve, mulher, **Mah Jeevas**.  
Mahzinha, essa fic é para ti, com maior amor do mundo. Espero que você goste.  
Te amo!

* * *

**Minha Babá tem pêlos**

Não era notório para todas as pessoas envolvidas na guerra, mas Sirius e Remus estavam juntos há um bom tempo. Poucas pessoas sabiam, e eles não queriam que muitas outras acabassem descobrindo; não naquele momento. Tinham receio de divulgar essa informação, porque, em períodos tenebrosos como aqueles, era perigoso manter um relacionamento.

Principalmente no caso de Sirius, que tinha toda a família aliada ao inimigo, a informação de quem ele amava era algo precioso que poderia ser usado contra eles em qualquer circunstância, e Sirius não poderia se permitir uma fraqueza dessas.

Era por isso que, mesmo morando na mesma casa, eles tinham um quarto para cada um e mantinham suas coisas separadas. Quando alguém chegava, sempre acreditava que eram apenas bons amigos dividindo a moradia. Poucos sabiam que os quartos se comunicavam por uma porta oculta, e que eles sempre dormiam juntos na cama que pertencia a Sirius - a cama de casal.

O mais engraçado era que eles _agiam _como casal, um casal discreto, tudo bem, mas casal, com pequenas provocações, pequenas brigas bobas e apelidos levemente vergonhosos. Só que pelo simples fato deles não trocarem carícias em público, todo mundo acreditava, ou pelo menos parecia acreditar, que eles eram apenas _bons amigos_.

Exatamente três pessoas sabiam desse relacionamento: James, que foi um dos alcoviteiros desde o início, Peter, que sempre deixava James a par dos acontecimentos vigiando os dois, e Lily, a doce Lily, que sempre fazia questão de envergonhar Sirius contando detalhadamente como ele ficou bêbado e se declarou a Remus na frente dos três, soluçando e balbuciando as palavras, sem um pingo de dignidade.

Remus imaginava que Dumbledore também sabia. Aqueles olhares brilhantes, os sorrisos e as piscadelas que eles recebiam freqüentemente o deixavam pensativo. Era algo tácito, mas o velho Albus queria dizer "eu sei o que vocês estão fazendo, garotos, e aprovo", ou algo bizarro do tipo. Pelo menos era isso que ele imaginava, mas não iria perguntar para ter certeza. Não mesmo.

Por causa da guerra eles acabavam passando vários dias afastados, com Remus numa missão que qualquer pessoa com juízo chamaria de suicida: infiltrado no meio dos lobisomens. E, em decorrência da necessidade de discrição, Sirius nem podia reclamar. Quer dizer, podia, mas não podia espernear histericamente e gritar que estavam mandando seu namorado para um covil de lobos assassinos e que ele não ia permitir isso.

Pobre Sirius sofredor.

Então, ali estava ele, sozinho e abandonado, preparando sua mochila para passar a noite na casa de James e Lily cumprindo sua obrigação de padrinho. "Ser padrinho traz uma série de obrigações, Padfoot. Uma delas é ajudar seu afilhado a ter uma noite tranqüila enquanto os pais dele se divertem." Essa era a versão de James. A versão de Sirius era "Ser padrinho traz uma série de obrigações, Padfoot. Uma delas é a ajudar seu compadre a transar tranqüilamente enquanto você é babá de seu afilhado."

Sirius estava levemente atrasado. Acabara de abrir a porta apressadamente para pegar sua moto e partir, quando um vulto veloz se atirou sobre ele. Não houve tempo para fuga, seus pulsos estavam presos sobre sua cabeça antes mesmo que ele pensasse em erguer a varinha. Meio segundo depois ele estava sendo beijado selvagemente. _Moony..._ Todo o corpo de Sirius relaxou e ele correspondeu o beijo com entusiasmo.

Remus começou a puxar Sirius para dentro de casa, conduzindo-o às cegas para a escada. O destino era o quarto, mas o cômodo estava tão longe que ele desistiu no meio do caminho e resolveu ficar ali sobre os degraus.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades... - Remus sussurrou, depositando beijos em seu pescoço.

- Moony... - Sirius sussurrou de volta, envolvendo o corpo de Remus num abraço apertado.

Remus enfiou as mãos por dentro da camiseta de Sirius e beijou sua boca novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior e sugando para dentro de sua boca.

- SIRIUS BLACK!

O grito estridente fez os dois amigos pularem e se afastarem velozmente, procurando de onde viera aquela voz.

- Calma, querida. Padfoot só está um pouquinho atrasado. - Veio outra voz em tom conciliador.

- Oh, merda. - Sirius murmurou, batendo na própria testa.

Remus se recuperou primeiro e desceu os degraus para a sala, onde a lareira emitia chamas verdes e os rostos de Lily e James apareciam.

- Olá. - Remus saudou assim que entrou no campo de visão dos amigos.

- Remus? - James respondeu.

- Remus, que surpresa! - Lily comentou. - Não era para você voltar daqui a dois dias?

- Sirius disse que viria cuidar do Harry hoje, mas não sabíamos que você chegaria, senão não teríamos pedido. - James falou.

- Sim, Lily, mas houve uma mudança nos planos e Dumbledore me requisitou aqui antes do tempo. - Remus respondeu a Lily e voltou-se para James. - E sim, James, eu sei que nem você seria tão cruel. - Ele concluiu, gargalhando.

- Então, agora que minha ausência está esclarecida, creio que vocês podem desligar e adiar sua saidinha para outra noite, que tal? - Sirius falou, dispensando os amigos.

- Bem... - James começou a dizer antes de ser interrompido por um gritinho agudo.

- Siliuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - O grito veio acompanhado do choro desesperado de uma criança.

- Vocês disseram a Harry que eu ia? - Sirius perguntou ressabiado.

- Er... Sim? - James respondeu com um sorriso amarelo enquanto Lily saía esbaforida para consolar o bebê.

- Porra, James, que merda. Agora o menino vai ficar desesperado. - Sirius disse, contrariado. Harry sempre chorava quando ele ia embora ou prometia ir e não aparecia.

- Calma, amorzinho. Vem dar boa noite pro Sirius, vem. - Lily veio trazendo Harry no colo, balançando suavemente.

Quando aqueles olhos verdes imensos, marejados e implorantes, aquela carinha de tristeza, molhada com as lágrimas que tinham deslizado pela sua face, e aqueles bracinhos gordinhos e rosados, coroados com aquelas mãozinhas pequenas de dedinhos fofinhos, se ergueram abrindo e fechando em súplica, Sirius soube que estava perdido.

- Siliuuuu... - Harry balbuciou naquela linguagem característica dos bebês. - Siliuuu, papá Hally... - E completou com um sorriso brilhante e meio banguela, chamando _Siliu _para comer com ele, uma das coisas mais chantagistas e maravilhosas que Sirius já tinha visto na vida.

- Não, amorzinho, Sirius está ocupado, ele vem amanhã. - Lily falou, tentando consolar o bebê.

Sirius sabia que já tinha sido derrotado antes mesmo de começar a lutar. Quando os olhinhos de Harry se apertaram e lágrimas grossas começaram a cair juntamente aos gritos de agonia e desespero que saíam da boca do bebê, Padfoot voltou o olhar para Moony, pronto para declarar sua sentença.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou com você, Pad. - Remus disse antes que Sirius falasse. - Você pode ir na frente via floo. Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e levo a moto. - Ele completou, erguendo o corpo e saindo do campo de visão de James e Lily.

- Você é o melhor, Moony. - Sirius disse antes de se voltar para os amigos. - Saiam da frente que vou praí. Calma, Harry, _Siliu_ tá indo.

Harry deu um gritinho de alegria e começou a pular nos braços de Lily.

- Sirius, você não precisa... - Ela começou a dizer assim que ele pousou no tapete da sala.

- Siliu, Siliu, Siliuuuuu! - Harry começou a cantarolar dando pulinhos e abrindo os bracinhos impacientemente para Sirius pegar ele no colo.

- Tudo bem, Lily. - Sirius desestimulou, pegando Harry no colo. - Moony vem pra cá também, a gente vai tomar conta do Harry. Podem ir relaxados.

- Mas faz tantos dias que você e Remus não se vêem, Sirius. - Ela replicou.

- Você deveria saber que a culpa é toda sua por gerar um monstrinho irresistível desses. - Ele disse olhando para Harry com uma cara de bravo. O bebê olhou para ele e fez um bico encantador.

- Siliu? - Harry já conhecia aquela cara.

- Cosquinha! - Sirius gritou, erguendo Harry no ar e mordendo a barriga dele. A gargalhada infantil encheu a sala durante algum tempo.

Lily estava negando com a cabeça do outro lado da sala, enquanto James olhava orgulhoso de como o filhinho dele conseguia dominar o padrinho.

- Sirius, tem certeza? - Lily perguntou mais uma vez.

- Lily, Harry não vai deixar que eu vá embora. Então já que eu não poderei ir de qualquer jeito, o melhor é vocês aproveitarem.

- Tudo bem... - Lily suspirou. - Vou pegar minha bolsa. - Ela falou, saindo da sala.

- Olha, Padfoot, não precisava ficar mesmo. A gente poderia sair outro dia. - James disse, recebendo um olhar venenoso do amigo. - Tudo bem, tudo bem! Se eu quisesse te dar opção não deveria ter contado ao Harry, mas não poderíamos adivinhar que Moony ia voltar hoje.

- Somente esse detalhe pode ser usado em sua defesa, Prongs. - Sirius replicou. - Mas não se aflija. Assim que Harry dormir vou _transar loucamente - _Ele disse as duas últimas palavras apenas movendo a boca, sem pronunciá-las na frente do bebê - com Moony na sua cama. Que tal? - Ele completou com um sorrisinho.

- Ei! Por que vocês não usam o quarto de hóspedes? - James protestou.

- Sua cama é maior, além do mais...

Ele não terminou de falar porque viu Lily entrando na sala. A ruiva caminhou em direção a Harry e depositou um beijo na sua cabecinha.

- Comporte-se, amorzinho. - Ela falou, acariciando a cabeça do bebê e tentando arrumar algumas mechas, sem conseguir. - Vamos? - Disse, voltando-se para James.

- Claro, querida! - James respondeu com um sorriso, pegando a mão de Lily e guiando o caminho para a lareira. - Boa noite, crianças! A gente volta amanhã de manhã cedo! - James se despediu.

- Boa noite, e juízo, hein? - Lily disse antes de sumirem pela lareira.

Como não era a primeira, e provavelmente não seria a última, vez que Sirius cuidava de Harry, estava por dentro de tudo que tinha que fazer, tinha memorizado os horários de Harry, onde estava a comida, brinquedos, et cetera. Não precisava mais de nenhuma orientação de Lily.

- Então, pequeno monstrinho, que tal sorvete? - Sirius perguntou.

- Foveteeee! - Harry gritou empolgado, batendo palminhas.

Claro que Lily tinha proibido o filho de tomar sorvete à noite, mas era dever de todo padrinho mimar e fazer todas as vontades do afilhado, não era? Era. E lá foram eles tomar sorvete de chocolate com bastante calda, do jeito que Harry mais gostava.

Estavam na cozinha, Harry devidamente sentado na sua cadeirinha alta, com um prato cheio de sorvete e Sirius dando o doce para o bebê, quando Remus chegou, anunciado pelo barulho da moto.

- Moony chegou, Harry! - Sirius sorriu.

- Muuuuuuni! - Harry respondeu dando pulinhos excitados. Ele achava Moony muito divertido porque ele fazia caretas, luzes, bolhas, e bichinhos para ele brincar.

- Não é legal? - Sirius perguntou, levantando para abrir a porta. - Vou abrir pra ele e já venho. Comporte-se, hein? - Ele alertou, apontando para Harry com a colher de plástico azul que estava usando para dar sorvete ao bebê.

Harry respondeu balançando a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo freneticamente, um sorriso inocente adornando a carinha melada de sorvete. Por via das dúvidas Sirius afastou o prato de sorvete para o outro lado da mesa. Prevenção contra acidentes, você sabe.

Quando Sirius abriu a porta foi novamente atirado contra a parede por Remus e recebeu um beijo sufocantemente delicioso.

- Assim que Harry dormir vou te amarrar à cama. - Remus disse sobre seus lábios.

- Isso é uma promessa? - Sirius sussurrou.

- Sim. É uma promessa. - Ele respondeu.

- Oh, céus, temos que fazer o Harry dormir cedo. - Sirius disse, ofegando.

- Temos sim. - Remus concordou com mais um beijo.

- Agora vamos, se não Harry vai fazer muita bagunça na cozinha. - Sirius disse, mesmo que não tivesse um pingo de vontade de sair dali.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, felizmente estava _quase _tudo em seu devido lugar. A única coisa diferente era que Harry estava com a carinha enfiada no prato de sorvete, aquele mesmo que tinha sido deixado do outro lado da mesa, lambendo tudo que sobrava do doce.

- Harry! - Sirius correu em direção à criança e a ergueu no colo, abraçando com força. - Que maravilha! - Ele começou a depositar beijos na cabecinha do bebê. - Eu sabia que você era poderoso!

Remus olhava a cena com uma sobrancelha erguida, sem entender muito bem.

- O que houve, Pad? - Ele perguntou.

- Harry teve sua primeira manifestação de magia, Moony! - Sirius respondeu com um sorriso imenso no rosto. - Eu deixei o prato de sorvete do outro lado da mesa antes de sair! - E gargalhou, erguendo Harry no ar.

- Isso é mesmo maravilhoso! - Remus sorriu e se aproximou do bebê para dar um beijinho na cabeça dele. - Você será um grande mago, Harry.

- Muniiiii. - Harry gargalhou dando gritinhos empolgados. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas _Siliu_ tava sorrindo e _Muni_ também, então estava tudo bem.

- Isso merece comemoração, Harry! - Sirius declarou. - Ou seja, mais sorvete!

- Foveteeee! - Harry falou, num gritinho agudo e excitado.

Enquanto ia na geladeira pegar mais sorvete, Sirius passou Harry para Moony o sentar novamente na cadeirinha. Remus olhou as mãozinhas imundas e pingando sorvete derretido e sorriu. De nada adiantaria limpar agora, então ele sentou do lado do bebê e começou a fazer caretas e barulhos engraçados, arrancando mais gargalhadas da criança.

- Aqui está, Harry! - Sirius foi falando enquanto colocava o prato com mais sorvete na mesa e começava a encher a colher. - James vai ficar louco quando souber. A-aaaahhh... - Ele falou abrindo a boca exageradamente para o bebê abrir também.

Harry abriu a boquinha o máximo que podia e Sirius colocou a colher dentro. O bebê fechou a boca batendo os dentinhos na colher.

- Hummmm... Bom, não é? - Remus perguntou.

- Anram! - Harry respondeu balançando a cabeça. - Mai! Mai! - Continuou abrindo a boquinha em direção à colher que Sirius segurava.

- Depois do _fovete_ que tal um banho, Harry? Cheio de espuma colorida e patinhos? - Sirius propôs.

- Êê! Bãnhu! - Harry pulou alegre e parou um momento. - Baquinhu nhaum?

- Barquinho sim. - Remus respondeu. - _Siliu_ vai levar barquinho pro banho.

- Oba! Aaaaah... - O bebê comemorou e abriu a boquinha mais uma vez para abocanhar o _fovete._

- Sabe o que eu acho engraçado? - Sirius perguntou para Remus.

- O quê? - Moony perguntou.

- Quando ficamos perto de uma criança acabamos ficando idiotas. - Sirius disse, gargalhando.

- É verdade. Mas não posso dizer que você deixe completamente de ser idiota quando fala de Harry, mesmo estando longe. - Remus disse, com um sorriso.

- Bem, não posso dizer que é mentira. - Sirius respondeu, olhando para o bebê lambuzado de sorvete. - Diga se não é algo para ficar besta mesmo. Harry é a segunda geração dos marotos, Moony. - Completou levemente emocionado, sem interromper o trabalho de dar o sorvete à criança.

- Às vezes você é tão doce, Sirius. - Remus disse, suavemente. - Tão doce que dá vontade de te agarrar e morder todo. - Ele concluiu olhando maliciosamente para Sirius, fazendo o animago perceber todas as promessas implícitas naquela frase.

- Esse tipo de coisa não se faz, Remus John Lupin! - Sirius disse apontando a colher de plástico azul para Remus, com um ar indignado. - Não me tente enquanto eu estou em missão. Não é, Harry? Aa-aaahhh... - O moreno concluiu abrindo a boca para a criança imitar e abocanhar a última colherada de sorvete.

- Nhaaam... - Harry suspirou, satisfeito.

- Agora que tal o banho? - Sirius falou, levantando da cadeira e estendendo os braços para pegar Harry e colocar nos ombros. - Moony, você limpa pra mim? - Pediu, antes de sair da cozinha saltitando, com o bebê gritando.

Remus negou com a cabeça e começou a limpar a sujeira que tinha ficado sobre a mesa, a cadeira e o chão. Se Sirius não tivesse aprendido aquele feitiço que Lily usava quando dava comida a Harry, provavelmente estaria sujo da cabeça aos pés.

Ele estava com saudade de Sirius, não poderia negar, e a vontade de pular sobre ele e só sair de cima quando estivessem drenados e exaustos de tanto fazer amor não diminuía um milímetro. Remus parou para respirar um pouco e se recompor, afinal eles estavam sendo babás, não poderiam fazer nada até que Harry dormisse.

Sentado na beira da banheira sobre o colo de Sirius, Harry ia batendo as perninhas na água enquanto o padrinho convocava os brinquedos. Sirius estava tão distraído jogando os barquinhos e patinhos na água que pulou quando ouviu a voz de Remus na porta dizendo:

- Ah, a fase oral... - Ele disse de forma sonhadora. - O momento da vida em que descobrimos o mundo pela boca. Pena que é incrivelmente nojenta. - Remus completou com uma careta.

Somente nesse instante Sirius percebeu que Harry estava com a mãozinha fechada sobre uma mecha de seu cabelo e a degustava como se fosse algo extremamente divertido, babando tudo.

- Eca, Harry! - Ele falou puxando a mão do bebê e tentando tirar os cabelos dos dedos da criança.

- Sabe, Padfoot, eu entendo o Harry. - Remus disse entrando no banheiro, fechando a tampa da privada e sentando sobre ela. - Seu cabelo parece realmente algo gostoso. Assim como o resto de você. - Completou dando uma olhada maliciosa de alto a baixo em Sirius.

- Moony, é impressão minha ou você sente algum prazer distorcido em me provocar quando eu não posso reagir adequadamente? - Sirius perguntou enquanto terminava de despir Harry e colocar na banheira.

- Não, Padfoot, não é apenas uma impressão. É a realidade. Mas é ainda melhor te provocar quando você pode reagir. - Remus respondeu sorrindo.

Sirius sentiu o desejo se retorcendo em seu estômago. Fazia tanto tempo que eles não se viam e ele queria tanto, tanto, tanto abraçar Remus e fazer amor com ele.

Padfoot foi acordado desses devaneios por Harry, que, resolvendo que preferia seu padrinho olhando para ele e não para _Muni_, bateu na água com as mãozinhas gordinhas e as perninhas curtas, fazendo um pouco da água transbordar e espirrar no corpo e no rosto de Sirius.

- Ei, Harry! Não faça isso quando eu estiver distraído, pequeno. - Sirius reclamou suavemente.

O monstrinho sorriu e fez um som de besouro com os lábios enquanto submergia o barquinho na banheira. Sirius negou com a cabeça, pegou xampu e começou a esfregar a cabecinha de Harry, coçando suavemente o couro cabeludo. O bebê ronronou suavemente com o cafuné.

- É mole, Moony? Até criança gosta de carinho. - Sirius falou, sussurrando.

- Todas as pessoas gostam de carinho, Sirius. - Remus respondeu, sussurrando também. _Mesmo que algumas não demonstrem. _Ele completou em pensamento.

Sirius assentiu em silêncio enquanto terminava de dar banho no bebê. Harry ainda brincou por um tempo na água, enchendo os patinhos de borracha com água e atirando em Sirius e Remus, molhando todo o banheiro.

- Já está bom, campeão! Hora da caminha. - Sirius anunciou, levantando Harry e envolvendo-o com uma toalha.

- Mimi nhaaaaaaaum! Aaahhh! - O bebê começou a espernear e chorar, fazendo birra.

- Calma, Harry, calma. - Sirius falou abraçando e balançando a criança nos braços. - Você não está com sono?

- Nhaum. - Harry respondeu, coçando os olhinhos por causa das lágrimas.

Realmente não parecia que ele estava com sono, normalmente Harry ficava chatinho, chorando por qualquer coisa quando queria dormir e recostava a cabecinha no ombro do padrinho se fosse convidado para a caminha. Sirius olhou para Remus com uma cara de cachorro pidão que dizia claramente: _E agora? Como proceder?_

Remus suspirou.

- Bem, você deu sorvete de chocolate pra ele à noite, Padfoot. Açúcar adicionado à cafeína do chocolate são uma bomba de energia para um bebê. - Remus disse. - Agora você terá que cansá-lo.

- Oh, _merda. _- Sirius disse a última palavra somente movendo os lábios, sem emitir som, para o bebê não ouvir.

Ele estava ressabiado desde que Lily tinha atirado um pau de macarrão nele quando Harry falou "pinto" numa reunião familiar. Claro que James não falaria algo assim perto da criança, não morando sob o mesmo teto que Lily. Não que Lily fosse histérica, longe disso, mas ela prezava pela educação e _bons modos _do filho.

Foram para o quarto de Harry e colocaram todos os brinquedos preferidos dele no chão. Sentaram-no perto dos brinquedos e Sirius se sentou próximo ao bebê, para brincar com ele. Remus sentou com as pernas esticadas de frente para eles, um pouco afastado, com um dos pés tocando nas coxas de Padfoot. De vez em quando ele acariciava Sirius com esse pé, fazendo o animago erguer os olhos para ele.

Para Sirius ficava mais difícil a cada minuto que passava. Ele adorava Harry, mas adorava Moony também, e seu corpo estava se retorcendo de necessidade. Uma que ninguém além de Remus poderia suprir naquele momento.

Foi aí que Sirius entendeu o que uma pessoa pobre sente quando olha uma vitrine com um produto caro e maravilhoso. Não, Remus não era um produto, mas era caro e maravilhoso e Sirius não podia tocá-lo naquele momento. _Dorme, Harry, amorzinho do padrinho, dorme..._

Duas horas da madrugada. James e Lily não chegariam tão cedo e Harry estava _excessivamente _acordado.

- Crianças dormem, não dormem? - Sirius perguntou, para ninguém particularmente.

- Acho que dormem. - Um Remus sonolento respondeu.

Às três horas da manhã Sirius resolveu se esforçar mais em cansar Harry. Levantou, colocou uma música muggle que falava de alguma rainha dançante e que Harry adorava, puxou o bebê para eles dançarem e passou alguns minutos assim, rodopiando e cantando com o garotinho nos braços.

Remus estava ferrado no sono deitado no chão e roncando levemente. Sirius deu um chute nos pés dele e Moony pulou sobressaltado.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou assustado, olhando para os lados.

- Se supõe que você está aqui para me fazer companhia, não para dormir enquanto eu fico com o bebê. - Sirius falou.

- E se supõe que era para Harry estar dormindo há sete horas. - Remus respondeu emburrado. - Essas crianças de hoje em dia não cansam, não? - Ele falou levantando do chão.

- Parece que as crianças de hoje não são como as de antigamente. - Sirius disse, rodopiando e fazendo Harry gritar de alegria com os bracinhos abertos.

Quando a música acabou Harry continuava com a bateria cheia, super alerta e disposto a brincar.

- Que tal Snuffles brincar um pouco com Harry, hum? - Sirius propôs, pensando que o cachorro seria uma ótima alternativa para cansar o bebê.

- Xiiiiiiim! - Harry gritou abraçando Sirius pelo pescoço e dando pulinhos.

- Ótima idéia, Padfoot. - Remus concordou e pegou Harry no colo para Sirius se transformar.

Sirius transformou-se na frente de Harry, porque ele sabia que o garotinho adorava ver ele virando um cachorro e vice-versa.

- Aaaahh! - Harry gritou e bateu palminhas. - Islufou! - Chamou o cachorro com as mãozinhas, se debruçando para o animal negro imenso.

- Calma, Harry, devagar. - Remus colocou Harry no chão, perto do cachorro.

O bebê abraçou o animal assim que seus bracinhos o alcançaram. Os dedinhos rosados afundaram no pêlo espesso e Snuffles latiu, arrancando uma risadinha de Harry. O cachorro começou a correr e a criança começou a correr atrás, o animal latindo e o menino gritando, fazendo a maior algazarra.

Passaram um bom tempo assim, brincando e correndo, até que o relógio da sala deu cinco horas da manhã.

- Isso não está dando certo, Padfoot. - Remus falou e o cachorro parou de correr.

- É, não está dando mesmo. - Sirius falou, transformado novamente em homem. Pegou Harry no colo e teve que se render a uma idéia que rondava sua mente há algum tempo. - Harry, que tal um pouco de televisão?

- Xim! - O bebê aceitou, entusiasmado.

Sirius o levou para o quarto de hóspedes, que tinha uma TV. Ele detestava distrair a criança com isso, achava que essa em particular era uma estratégia muggle que acabava danificando o cérebro das crianças, mas às cinco da matina, com um bebê hiperativo pulando ao seu redor, Padfoot aceitou se render às facilidades da vida muggle. A essa, pelo menos.

Remus não tinha mais coragem de argumentar. Claro que ele estava acostumado a virar noites, mas já vinha de uma missão onde tinha virado várias noites, seu corpo estava necessitando urgentemente de descanso. Sirius também não estava melhor que ele.

Sentaram na cama e ligaram a TV num programa qualquer. Remus pegou o controle remoto para achar algum canal que interessasse a criança, enquanto isso Sirius e Harry se ajeitavam sobre as almofadas. Demorou um pouco, pois Lily tinha pedido a James para ter TV a cabo, e até que encontrasse os canais infantis teve que passar por uns trinta de propaganda. Assim que ele achou um canal com um desenho animado qualquer, voltou-se para deitar na cama e deu de cara com Sirius e Harry dormindo pesadamente.

Remus sorriu para a cena. Sirius estava deitado com Harry aninhado no braço dele, de forma protetora. O garotinho estava chupando um dedinho e apertando um dos dedos de Sirius na outra mãozinha. _Se James estivesse aqui ele tiraria uma foto._

Remus pegou Harry cuidadosamente para levá-lo para o quartinho dele. Depositou a criança na cama e tirou o dedinho da boca – recomendações de Lily. Deixou sobre a cômoda um bilhete pedindo para os amigos não acordarem ele e Sirius quando chegassem. _P.S.:_ _Depois explico, _ele adicionou no final.

Voltou para o quarto caindo de sono, trancou a porta e tirou as roupas de Sirius para deixá-lo mais confortável. Depois de se despir, ele deitou do lado de Sirius, abraçando-o e caindo no sono imediatamente.

***

Quando Sirius acordou o sol já estava alto, provavelmente eram umas onze horas e James e Lily já estavam em casa. Espreguiçou o corpo se esticando todo e voltou a se aninhar no calor de Remus e dos lençóis.

Apertou mais o corpo contra Remus e passou uma perna sobre ele, sentindo nesse momento o volume na boxer que Moony usava. _Hum, o que nós temos aqui? _Ele pensou e começou a distribuir pequenos beijos no peito dele, que continuava a dormir pesadamente.

Suavemente, Sirius acariciou os lados do tronco de Remus enquanto subia um caminho de beijos para seu pescoço. Beijou o local logo abaixo da orelha e desceu novamente, acariciando o peito e a barriga do outro com os lábios e as mãos.

Chegou perto da boxer que cobria Remus, e passou a ponta língua sobre o umbigo, descendo até tocar o elástico, fez um caminho úmido partindo do meio da cintura para o quadril. Moony se mexeu um pouco e suspirou no sono.

Sirius puxou o elástico da boxer o mais devagar possível, afastando só o suficiente para descobrir a parte da anatomia de Remus que ele queria tocar. Assim que o teve exposto, Sirius lambeu lentamente, da base à ponta, enquanto sua mão direita acariciava o estômago plano de Remus.

Moony suspirou e se mexeu mais um pouco. Sirius não se incomodou e continuou a lamber aquele pedaço de carne enrijecido, fechando seus lábios sobre a ponta quando sua língua chegava lá. Remus soltou um gemido baixo e Sirius começou a beijar suavemente, dedicando-se a sugar e lamber, acariciando as coxas e os quadris de Remus com as mãos, tentando abrigar em sua boca o máximo que pudesse.

Sirius teve um ligeiro sobressalto quando uma mão de Remus pousou sobre sua cabeça, mas não parou de acariciá-lo. Beijou toda a extensão, descendo pela base, lambendo a pele dali de baixo, envolvendo cada porção de carne com os lábios e sugando suavemente. Remus gemeu mais alto e fechou os dedos nos cabelos de Sirius, arqueando o corpo levemente.

Remus começou a mover os quadris ansiosamente, aumentando a velocidade com que os lábios subiam e baixavam. Uma mão de Sirius fechou-se sobre a base e ele sugou com maior intensidade, fazendo com que choques de prazer percorressem seu corpo e ele se sentisse cada vez mais próximo do final.

E foi aí que Sirius parou, arrancando um gemido de desgosto do outro. Ele engatinhou sobre Remus, que respirava pesadamente, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, alinhou os corpos e se deitou sobre ele. Sirius o beijou profunda e lentamente, saboreando. Ele estava com tanta saudade de Moony.

Remus não queria ir devagar, o desejo que fora reprimido na noite anterior estava de volta com mais força ainda. Ele colocou uma mão na nuca de Sirius, pressionando mais as bocas, imprimindo no beijo toda a urgência que o corpo dele sentia. A outra mão rodeou as costas de Sirius e apertou com força, arqueando as costas de forma que cada parte do corpo deles estivesse em contato. Foi a vez de Sirius gemer.

Aquele som enviou uma onda mais forte de desejo sobre o corpo de Remus. Ele não conseguia esperar mais. Tomando um impulso com as pernas, ele empurrou Sirius, deitando-o de costas sobre a cama, e sentou sobre suas coxas, beijando sofregamente e pressionando os quadris nos do outro.

- Sirius, tira... - Ele sussurrou sobre os lábios do moreno, gesticulando para a boxer que Sirius ainda vestia.

Remus saiu de cima de Sirius para terminar de tirar sua própria boxer enquanto o outro se despia apressadamente e atirava a peça de roupa longe. Antes de Sirius deitar novamente, Remus voltou a sentar sobre ele e o beijou, pressionando seus corpos nus e gemendo. Sirius usufruiu do beijo acariciando as costas de Remus com força, apertando os músculos e descendo as mãos para os quadris, pressionando mais um corpo contra o outro.

Remus afastou a boca e empurrou Sirius, deitando-o sobre a cama e cravando os dedos no peito dele enquanto movia os quadris, excitando mais. Oh, como ele gostava quando Moony ficava selvagem desse jeito. Sirius segurou Moony pela cintura e pressionou-se para cima, fazendo-o gemer.

Remus pegou uma das mãos do outro e aproximou da boca, lambendo e sugando dois dedos, olhando-o nos olhos. Sirius sentiu sua excitação aumentar ainda mais, ele ficava louco quando Moony lubrificava seus dedos assim.

Remus estava ansioso, quente, e quando os dedos de Sirius se pressionaram dentro dele, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. _Oh, Merlin! _Suas costas arquearam e ele se empurrou contra esses dedos, desejoso. Sirius observava tudo com o olhar vidrado, as pupilas dilatadas e o coração acelerado.

Os dedos de Sirius acariciaram por um tempo e Remus se movia de encontro a essa mão com olhos fechados, gemendo entrecortadamente, até que ele contorceu o corpo e soltou um som parecido com soluço. Nesse momento foi como se uma onda de calor tivesse se abatido sobre o corpo dele. Com um tapa ele afastou a mão e se posicionou sobre o moreno, fazendo com que Sirius o penetrasse.

Sirius agarrou os quadris de Remus e se impulsionou para cima, sentindo-se completamente dentro do corpo do outro. Moony gemeu profundamente e cravou as unhas no peito de Sirius, arranhando a pele até a altura das costelas. Sirius sibilou de dor e prazer e se impulsionou novamente.

Remus apertou os olhos e moveu o corpo rápido e forte, do jeito que ele precisava. E Sirius encontrava os movimentos dele no meio do caminho, provocando gemidos profundos em ambos. Pegou uma das mãos de Moony e a guiou para ele se tocasse. Essa era uma das visões que mais o excitava: Remus sobre ele, tocando-se enquanto movia os quadris de encontro aos seus.

Não demorou muito, não tinha como demorar depois de tantos dias afastados. Poucos momentos depois os dedos de Remus cravaram-se novamente no peito de Sirius e ele sentiu as contrações que precediam o orgasmo. Foi o suficiente para que ele enterrasse seus dedos nos quadris do outro e fosse atingido pelo clímax.

Remus caiu sobre ele, ofegando. Sirius o abraçou e eles rolaram na cama, ficando deitados de lado, ainda abraçados. Padfoot enterrou a cabeça no ombro de Moony e ficou ali, normalizando a respiração.

- Acho que vou dormir mais um pouco. - Sirius falou roucamente, arrancando uma risada suave de Remus.

- Tudo bem, eu também estou com sono de novo. - Remus respondeu acariciando os cabelos de Sirius.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, por alguns minutos, até que umas batidas de algo seco na porta fizeram eles se sobressaltarem.

- Siliuuuuuu! Qué Islufou! - Ouviram o grito de Harry do lado de fora, dando tapas na porta.

Sirius sorriu dentro do abraço de Remus, ganhando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Bem, parece que você não vai dormir mais. - Remus disse, brincando.

- É. Parece que não. - Sirius respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

O animago pulou da cama, vestiu-se rapidamente e se transformou em cachorro. Remus levantou também e se vestiu. Quando ele abriu a porta para Snuffles, eles deram de cara com Harry montado num cervo, segurando-se pelo chifres compridos do animal. Bem, agora sabiam de onde vieram as batidas secas na porta. Prongs bramiu, Snuffles latiu e Harry gritou enquanto eles corriam pelo corredor para o jardim.

- Aceita um café, Remus? - Lily apareceu no corredor e perguntou.

- Claro, Lily. - Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Vamos para o jardim ver as crianças brincando. - Lily convidou e guiou o caminho.

Eles sentaram na mesa que tinha na varanda que dava para o jardim, e tomaram café olhando Harry pular e correr atrás de Prongs e Padfoot. O bebê deu um gritinho particularmente agudo quando Snuffles pulou sobre Prongs, derrubando-o no chão. Remus e Lily sorriram com a cena. Sim, os três eram crianças.

- Seria tão bom que fosse assim o tempo todo. - Remus falou baixo, para si mesmo.

- Sim, seria. Mas não se preocupe, Remus, tudo vai acabar bem. - Ela disse, dando tapinhas na mão dele.

Remus bebeu seu café um pouco mais confortado, rezando para que realmente tudo terminasse bem, e quase acreditando que terminaria.

**~ FIM ~

* * *

**

**N/A:** Mah, amor da minha vida, minha paixão, meu tesão, espero que você tenha gostado. Uma mordida na bunda, minha gostosa!  
Ah, bem que vocês podem deixar uma review para o baby!Harry, né? Ele adora atenção. ^__^V


End file.
